The Unfinished Tales of The Heroes of Olympus
by Impaled By Fire
Summary: The Unfinished Tales of The Heroes of Olympus takes place a few days after the battle against Gaea , we never got to see Leo return or find out how the Romans got back to camp Jupiter the whole 12th legion probably attracts hundreds of monsters.We also never got to see the camps cross-over from collage to war games to capture the flag. Please leave a review on what I can do better!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I really hope you enjoy if you have the time please leave a review on what I can do better to make the story more enjoyable, constructive criticism is welcomed! I'd just like to give a shout out to I am the Eleventh who really helped with the story. Without further ado,

The Unfinished Tales of the Heroes of Olympus

Chapter 1 Frank

Reyna called a break, stirring the van onto a dirt road on the side of the highway. Frank was glad for the break he was tired, it was only six a clock but they had waken up early and he didn't get the best sleep but ever since they defeated Gaea, Frank didn't get any dreams. All of the vans following turned where Reyna did, after a few minutes of driving down the dirt road they came to a dead end. The dead end was a large circle,

"Perfect," Reyna said while parking the white van on a part of the large circle of dirt.

Everyone jumped out of the van Frank and Hazel last, once almost all the vans came they set up camp make shift camp in the middle of the circle now outlined with cars. Lots of the vans had either campers or disassembled siege weapons there were 50 vans in all. Reyna called for an assembly, and all of the campers stopped what they were doing and walked over to the crowd of people bundling around Reyna and yes Frank. Frank was not used to the attention at all, but he was going to let Reyna do the most of the talking.

"Romans,"She yelled over the noise of the crowd, and their voices died down.

"Let's set up the tent's, dinner is at 8. One last thing the fifth cohort will be on first watch till dinner."

The fifth cheered first watch was the best you didn't have to be woken up in the middle of the night.

"Well umm," Frank said,

"Let's get to work," With that the camper went back to work.

The fifth cohort made a wide ring around the camp, close enough to sound for help if they needed it. To Franks right was hazel and to his left was Reyna both 20 feet from him, Reyna turned to Frank and asked,

"Did you here that?"

He jumped when she said his name and quickly stopped glancing over at hazel next him who was looking into the woods in front of her.

"Um no," frank said his face turning red of embarrassment.

Reyna took a few more steps into the woods, by the expression on her face she looked alarmed.

"The sound was probably from camp, they're are pretty loud over there,"w

But Reyna walked further into the woods, then a huge burst of fire came out of the trees and engulfed her. Frank ran to her, but she wasn't there, she was a few feet from where she'd been she must have leaped out of the way before the fire could hit her, it was impossible.

The Camper on the right side of Reyna yelled for the rest of the cohort on the right side, Hazel did the same thing but on the left soon the whole cohort would arrive. Frank dazed forgot about the monster, he turned to see the giant, it wasn't as big as the children of Gaea but it was still terrifying. The giant had a long messy brown hair and a beard, the giant carried no weapon but Frank suspected that he used his hands, but where did the fire come from? Before frank could think about it the giant opened its mouth facing Frank and breathed fire at him.

It couldn't end this way frank thought he retrieved the legions eagle he killed dozens of giant he helped defeat Gaea he didn't want to die like this, but then hazel out of nowhere pushed frank aside. Gods he thought while getting up he loved her.

After almost getting scorched several times, finally the rest of the cohort arrived and surrounded the monster.

"Its Cacus" Reyna cried frank recognized the name form his roman mythology class at camp Jupiter.

Cacus was a fire breathing giant, a son of Vulcan or Hephaestus which ever you prefer he lived in a cave in Italy close to the future site of Rome this was just before the creation of the roman republic. Cacus had often terrorized the palatine hill killing mortals and heroes, but Hercules heard of this monster and set out to kill it. They had a long battle but eventually Hercules strangled the giant but it had been a close fight.

Frank swallowed concentrated and turned into a huge rhino (one of his favourite transformations) and charged at the giant, the campers moved out of the way as frank slammed into the giant sending it back 10 feet hitting it into a tree, the giant crumpled to the ground chest to the sky. Reyna quickly climbed on top off the dazed monster and stabbed downward with her imperial gold spear turning the monster to dust.

"Gah," Reyna scowled "that was the 7th attack today, but that was excellent thinking Zhang" she said as frank morphed back into his body.

"Thanks to hazel, without her I would be grilled rhino right now," Frank replied

"What would you do without me?" Hazel said with a that golden smile, frank about to reply with something stupid like

'Burn alive' but as he opened his mouth to speak a loud roar came from the woods before the campers could react a beast with the head and body of a lion and the legs of a goat or a sheep Frank couldn't tell it leaped onto a group of campers and clawed at them wounding four or five just with strike from its paw, it too could breathed fire. Frank knocked an arrow and fired at the monster but this only seemed to annoy the creature.

Reyna mouthed to 'keep it distracted I'll sneak up behind it',

"Hey ugly!" Frank yelled at the monster, it quickly turned around to see Frank.

"I could say lions are cool but I'd be lion." Unfortunately for frank the lion understood the dreadful joke.

The lions back legs crouched down it was about to pounce at frank but luckily Reyna had made it behind the monster she raised her spear before she could stab downward on the creatures back she fell to the ground in pain turning a sickly shade of green thats when frank saw it, the tail of the monster was a snake. Hazel ran to Reyna and and dragged her aside, more of the campers tried to stab at the monster but it just clawed at them or breathed with its enormous mouth. Frank put his hand to his belt and took out his fog horn and blew into it, sending a loud brass hum into thee air. Almost half of the cohort was wounded and frank had no idea what to do, the legion won't be here for another few minutes.

Thats when he heard the sound that was all to familiar frank remembered hearing it from the Argo 2, the loud groan of a metal engine. Frank looked up and saw a bronze dragon swooping down with a familiar face riding on it, it was Leo Valdez.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just want to give a shout out to someone who really helped and edited this new chapter I hope you like it new chapter will be up in a few days. So go check out I am the eleventh's profile she's got some pretty cool stuff. I hope you enjoy:

Chapter 2 Leo

"Festus where are we?" Leo asked his dragon as they flew over some barren, snowy countryside. Festus let out a few screeches.

"Canada?" Leo translated. _Been there, done that,_ he thought.

"Well my lovely lady," he turned to look at Calypso, who sat behind him on the dragon. Her cinnamon toast hair was being blown back by the wind, and her dark eyes sparkled with excitement. Leo was struck once more by how beautiful she was.

"We are a few thousand miles from our destination, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride," he said in his best pilot voice, cracking a smile.

"Good," Calypso smiled back, "As much as I love your dragon, I'm beginning to get tired of being stuck up here."

"Don't worry," Leo assured her. "We'll make a stop soon."

They did stop everyday or so to get some food or to give some oil to Festus.

Leo tried to keep Calypso entertained. He told her every single one of his jokes, even the bad ones, and the fact that she never complained that made him love her even more.

After a few days, they made it to Ohio. Most of the parts of the state they passed over were suburban, but occasionally they gave way to long stretches of forests. Flying over the trees in the warm breeze, Leo looked down to see a bright light coming from a clearing just ahead.

For a moment, the light got in his eyes and blinded him.

"Hey!" He complained.

Once his vision cleared, brought Festus down for a closer look.

"Leo?" Calypso asked. Leo didn't respond. He was too focused on the scene on the ground.

As they got closer, he could hear the sounds of battle, and realized the light must have been reflecting off of a sword or a shield. He saw a group of Roman demigods, maybe 40 or 50, fighting the ugliest monster he had ever seen. It had the bloody head and body of a lion, the legs of a goat, and a snake for a tail. It breathed fire at any demigods that tried to get close to it, and it's snake tail lashed out and bit any that tried to take it from behind. He could see his friends Frank, Hazel fighting bravely alongside the other Romans. Reyna was off to the side, sitting propped up against a tree. She was pale and sickly. She must have been wounded.

Leo remembered Percy telling them about this monster, after Frank and Hazel asked him about his fall from the Saint Louis Arch from when he was twelve. It was a Chimera.

"Hey buddy!" Leo called to Festus.

" _Creak?"_ Festus asked.

"Let's play fetch. Hold on hot stuff," he warned Calypso, "It's going to get a little bumpy."

Calypso's eyes widened in alarm.

"Leo, what are you -?" her thought was cut off with a scream as Festus suddenly dived.

Before they could hit any trees, Festus extended his wings and glided over the tree line, dipping just low enough to grab the monster in his claws. Then Festus flew high, high up, Leo laughing hysterically.

Below them, Frank saw what Leo was doing, even if he could barely process the fact that Leo and Festus were actually there. "GET BACK!" he yelled at his troops. The legion scattered like ants as the very angry Chimera was dropped to its death, sending golden powder everywhere.

Festus circled around and glided in for an easy landing. Leo and Calypso slid off, Calypso looking a little green and Leo grinning like a maniac.

"No one fear Leo is here!" he cried, spreading his arms wide. For almost a minute the Romans could only stare at him in utter shock.

Then Hazel ran up to him and tackled him in a bear hug. As Leo hugged her back, he realized she was crying.

"You were dead!" she sobbed. "We felt it! You were dead!"

Somehow, Leo knew she meant her brother Nico. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her. "If I'm not dead," he said, pulling away, "Then why are you crying?"

"Gods Leo, I'm just – I'm just—" she said, sniffling. "I don't even know."

Leo pulled her back into a hug. "I know," he said. "It's okay."

He glanced over his friend's head at Calypso, wondering if she was jealous or something. He'd never had a girlfriend. He didn't really know, but nobody else had seemed to notice her yet.

At the moment, Calypso looked to motion sick to care. Leaning against Festus, she gave him a queasy smile and a small shake of the head.

 _I'm fine._ She meant _. I don't mind._

The next thing Leo knew it wasn't just Hazel hugging him, but Frank too, lifting him up off the ground and crushing the air from his lungs.

" _Zhang,"_ Leo gasped. " _Can't- breathe-"_

Frank let go of him immediately, looking a little sheepish, but still shaken, like someone had tried to burn his life stick.

"Sorry, Leo." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But how can you even be alive? Its impossible!"

"Not even death can stop LEO VALDEZ!" Leo exclaimed, "You should know that by now Zhang."

He glanced around and noticed the rest of the Romans, who were still gaping at him in slack-jawed awe. Frank noticed too.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up," he ordered them. "Bandage your wounds. Has anyone checked on Reyna yet?"

Most of the Legionnaires dashed off to do as their Praetor asked, though a few paled and rushed over to Reyna.

"Yeah, what happened to Reyna anyway?" Leo asked, looking at the Praetor in concern.

"She got bit by that horrible snake," Hazel said, finally pulling away from Leo and giving him a kiss on the cheek. That was when she noticed Calypso and blushed.

Leo blushed too. "Guys, this is Calypso." He said, pulling her forward. She looked much better now and even smiled at his friends. "Calypso, this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. This is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Be nice," he added sternly.

That was when one of the healers ran up to Frank, looking a bit desperate.

"We're out of unicorn horn draught," the camper said in despair. "And the poison's almost reached her heart." Frank went white as a sheet.

"Schist," Hazel whispered.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Leo demanded.

The healer shook his head.

"Where is she?" Calypso asked, coming to stand next to Leo.

The healer pointed several yards away, where Reyna was still sitting down against the tree. "We couldn't risk moving her," he explained.

"Take me to her," Calypso ordered. The healer obeyed.

"Can you fix her?" Leo asked Calypso as they followed the healer across the field.

"I think so," Calypso said, rubbing her hands together nervously.

As they approached Reyna, the healers backed off, and Calypso knelt beside the Praetor. Reyna's face had started to turn a frightening shade of purple, and her breathing was rapid and shallow.

Calypso placed her hand on Reyna's thigh, where the snake had bitten her, and said an incantation in Ancient Greek. Leo didn't catch all of it, but he did understand a few words. _Heal, purge, save._

Reyna's color returned to normal. She opened her eyes. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Leo?" she asked in confusion. "I'm not dead am I?"

"Not a chance Reyna," Leo said, flashing his trademark smile.

"So you're not dead?" Reyna realized as a smile split her face.

"Nope."

Frank helped his fellow Praetor to her feet. She leaned on him heavily, forehead beaded with sweat.

"She needs to rest Frank," Calypso said sternly.

"And she will," Frank assured her. "I'll just be helping her to her tent," he threw a pointed look at Reyna. "And making sure she stays there."

Reyna rolled her eyes at him, but before he could lead her away, she held out a hand to Calypso. "Thank you," she said simply.

"That's my girl," Leo said, grinning. "Beautiful and magical, she's the whole package"

"So this is Calypso?" Reyna asked. "Then you deserve extra thanks, for taking care of this lunatic."

"Hey!" Leo said, offended.

Calypso smiled warmly at her, and took her hand. "We must talk over dinner Reyna."

"And we shall," Reyna said. "As soon as I am rested."

The healers went with Frank and Reyna back to the Praetor's tent, while Hazel led Leo and Calypso into the big tent in the middle of the ring of vans acting as barricades. The camp had dozens of Roman tents in it, all of them encircling the big red tent in the middle.

They all walked in to find a large room with dozens of short tables and small soft chairs. On the tables, a feast was laid out, with everything from candy to roasted chicken. Most of the tables were taken, but they managed to find an empty one in the corner.

Leo and Calypso sat next to each other and dug into the food. They had only really eaten fast food for the past few days and Leo could tell that Calypso hated the stuff. He could also tell that she didn't like all the modern technology and cities. She wasn't used to them, and they frightened her a little. Which was why he knew Camp Half Blood would be a perfect place for them.

Reyna was still resting, so it was just Frank and Hazel sitting across from them, along with a guy to their left who was drinking a ridiculous amount of Kool-Aid.

As soon as they sat down, all of them were clamoring for Leo to tell them exactly what happened. While Calypso ate, Leo explained how he had switched out the Physician's cure, how it was the only way. This earned him a punch in the arm from Hazel.

"Ouch!" Leo yelped. "What was that for?"

"You could have told us," Hazel said angrily.

"You would have tried to stop me," Leo responded.

Frank nodded at this. "Of course we would have. What happened after that?"

Leo went on to explain how he had used Odysseus's device and a crystal from the island to find his way back to Ogygia. Occasionally Calypso would jump in to fill in the parts he forgot.

"At first, we were afraid we wouldn't be able to leave the island, even with a kickbutt dragon to fly us out," Leo continued, "but we made it, and we've been flying to Camp Half Blood for almost a week now."

Frank frowned. "That's going to be an interesting reunion."

"Yeah it is," Leo agreed with a sigh. Then he perked up. "But enough about us. What have you guys been doing?"

"Oh you know," Frank said, stirring the food around on his plate. "Fighting monsters, travelling cross country. The usual."

Everyone at the table laughed. Once dinner was over, Frank set up the watch and sent the rest of the legion to their tents for some well-deserved rest.

"Well," Calypso said, as they stood in the middle of the clearing, "We don't have a tent."

Leo grinned knowingly at her, shaking his finger. "First lesson: never doubt uncle Leo."

He reached into his tool belt and brought out a folded lime green tent, and after a few minutes, the tent was set up. It stuck out like a sore thumb among the plain canvas tents of the rest of the camp.

"Blends right in!" Leo declared.

Unzipping it, Leo bowed, "After you my lady," he said with a smirk.

Calypso smiled and entered the tent, Leo following her.

The next morning they woke up to the sound of dozens of vans starting their engines.

Sticking his head out of the tent, Leo saw how bright it was outside he could tell it was about nine o'clock in the morning. The Romans had packed up their camp and were preparing to leave.

Leo had slept well, for once with no nightmares. He'd had to stay awake the first few days flying with Calypso, because she hadn't known how to fly Festus and he had had to watch her.

Leo turned around and shook Calypso awake. "Time to go," he said.

Pretty soon the tent was dismantled and Calypso stood next to him, dressed with her new backpack on her back. Leo had bought it for her at one of the gas stations they had stopped at in the middle of nowhere.

They went over to where Frank, Hazel and Reyna were standing next to the vans. The rest of the demigods had already gotten in. The three of them were all looking at him as he and Calypso as they walked toward them.

"Well it was good saving your lives we'll be on are way now," Leo said goodnaturedly.

Hazel have him one more bear hug.

"Try not to die again Leo," she pleaded.

Serious for once, Leo hugged her back. "Course not _chica."_

Pulling away from him, Hazel looked again at Calypso and smiled. "It was nice to meet you Calypso," she said.

"The pleasure was all mine." Calypso replied smiling.

Hazel gave him one last hug and walked into one of the many vans. That left Frank and Reyna.

"Your welcome at Camp Jupiter anytime Leo Valdez. May the gods be with you." Reyna said putting her hand out for Leo to shake. Leo grasped it firmly. Then she turned to Calypso.

"And thank you," Reyna said, cracking a rare smile, "For saving my life."

"Anytime Praetor," Calypso said, hugging her. For a moment Reyna looked surprised. Then she hugged her back.

Reyna and Hazel walked to the nearest van, Hazel hopping in the back, Reyna buckling herself into the drivers seat. Then it was just Frank.

"Well Zhang," Leo said with his hands in his suspenders. "Try to stay away from Chinese handcuffs."

"You know I figured those out," Frank replied.

"Whatever you say Zhang, whatever you say." Leo said, waving off his words.

Frank shook his head. "I'll miss you too Valdez."

Leo smiled one more time, "See you around Frank."

With that, Frank walked to the van and Reyna drove off, with 50 or so vans trailing behind her. He and Calypso got back on Festus, who had been lying next to the camp, and took off to Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Jason

Jason had to admit he needed Leo, on their quest to stop Gaea, Jason had made a promise to Kymololeia. He promised that he'd recognize all the gods, and make cabins, temples, most likely shrines or at least collectible trading cards for them. But how was he supposed to do all of that without Leo? Leo was the best engineer/builder Jason had ever met, now he was stuck missing his best friend all too much.

Once Jason's thoughts were cleared he walked down the stairs of cabin 1 and towards the dinning pavilion for breakfast. Piper caught up with him moments after he passed the Aphrodite cabin, Jason didn't know how they breathed in there, with all the perfume polluting the air.

"Jason!" She said in delight. He gave her a quick kiss,

"Hey, Pipes" He replied.

"Oh I hope were not on the same team for capture the flag tonight, because if we aren't I can kick your butt!" She said taunting him.

"Is that so?" Jason said,

"Oh its definitely so!" She said lacing her hand threw his.

They walked to the dinning pavilion together, but went their separate ways once they made it there. Jason walked over to the open buffet and filled his plate, making sure to put a portion of his food into the hearth and said a silent prayer to his father. Once he was done, he sat back down at the Zeus table and enjoyed his breakfast. Jason was excited for tonight because of capture the flag, and for his sister Thalia to arrive tomorrow with the hunters of Artemis. He looked over at Piper talking with some of the kids from the Aphrodite cabin, laughing and having a good time. Jason looked across from his table at Percy who was eating 9 pancakes all stacked on top of each other drenched in maple syrup. Jason looked over at the Hades table to see Nico and Will sitting together talking, after everything Nico went threw Jason was glad to see he made a new friend.

Once Jason finished his breakfast and started to walk back to his cabin, Percy caught up with him,

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hey" Jason replied with an empty voice.

"You wanna go to the sword arena? It always helps me blow off some steam"

"You know what, sure lets do it!" The two of them walked over to the sword arena in silence. Once they arrived Percy immediately uncapped Riptide and pointed the blade at Jason,

"let fight!" Percy said with excitement.

"Your funeral." Jason replied reaching for his imperial gold gladius.

"We'll see about that!" And with that Percy struck. Jason parried and stabbed while Percy's guard was down, but he stepped back, the blade an inch away from impaling Percy's chest. Jason made the next move he swung his sword using the wind a little to add some extra punch, Percy guarded but the force from the strike knocked him to the ground. Jason arched his blade above Percy, but Percy wasn't as hurt as he lead on and he parried the strike allowing him enough time to get up.

"Hey," Percy complained, "You used your powers!"

"Just a little." Jason said feeling good.

"Alright my turn!" Percy said. Percy backed up until they were 15 feet away then he shut his eyes for a moment. Jason confused took a step forward, in that moment Percy opened his eyes and sprinted at Jason, his sword blade pointing directly at him. But when Percy was still out of striking distance a burst of water hit Jason back knocking him over and blinding him, then before he knew it the son of the sea god was on top of with his blade pointing down. Jason rolled out of the way drenched in water as Percy stabbed with his sword and into the ground inches away from Jason's face.

"Well played Jackson, well played, using the drink cooler, that was a great idea." He said while grabbing as much of his shirt as he could in his hands and twisting it. The shirt released half a litter of water, Jason looked at Percy in annoyance.

"Sorry about that" Percy said obviously holding back a laugh. Together they walked back towards the cabins, complementing each others fighting, once they'd made it halfway there, that's when they saw it.

A giant bronze dragon soaring threw the sky. Jason's jaw dropped it was a dragon he was all too familiar with, it was Festus. The campers cleared the way as Festus landed in the middle of the cabins, Leo jumping off his back followed by a beautiful girl. Jason and Percy ran toward them, by the time they got their Piper had already tackled Leo with a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lionne Vardez" Dionysus exclaimed walking out the crowned of campers.

"Its actually Leo Valdez" Leo said as Piper released him from her hug.

"Whatever." Dionysus replied as he began to sip diet coke from his wine glass.

"Leo!" Jason said running over to his friend,

"You died, how, how is this possible?" Jason asked as he gave Leo a short hug. "The cure, you switched the cure." Jason guessed answering his own question.

"Didn't coach Hedge teach you anything in wilderness school?." Leo said grinning,

"We have to tell the Romans your alive." Piper said.

"Already done, we came across them while flying back from Ogygia." Jason turned to look at the girl beside Leo, she had caramel colored hair braided over one shoulder, she was wearing a pair of tattered blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Jason guessed she was Calypso the girl Leo had encountered when he was shot off the Argo 2 by Kione.

"Hi I'm Jason." he said looking intently at Calypso.

"Hi I'm Calypso, I've heard so much about you, and you must be Piper." She said looking over at her, before Piper could respond Percy stepped forward.

"Calypso, look I'm sorry, I should have, I should have made sure the gods held their promise." Percy said apologetically.

"It's okay, after all I'm out, thanks to Leo." She said gratefully whilst looking at Leo. As Leo was introducing cabin nine and the rest of the campers surrounding him Chiron came trotting over.

"Leo I'm glad to see you returned, and who is this young lady."

"I'm Calypso, and I'm guessing your Chiron director of the camp."

"Yes that would be me." Chiron replied. Leo interrupted.

"Hey Chiron, can Calypso stay for a while, maybe in the big house until I come up with something?."

"I'm not that much trouble" Calypso chimed in.

"Of course, I'll get Argus to prepare you a room." Chiron said smiling, "and for everyone else get back to your activities." With that the camper's cleared out including Jason and his friends.

After a long day of Demi-god training Jason made his way over to the dinning pavilion hungry for dinner. Once he arrived he walked straight to the Zeus table waiting for the wood nymphs to serve him some food. Before Jason received his meal he watched Leo frantically dropped a half eaten chicken wing into the brazier, he obviously forgot to save a portion of his meal for the gods. When the chicken wing hit the fire, the hearth sizzled in anger and released a large burst of smoke into Leo's face. The smoke spread threw out the entire dinning pavilion, blinding everyone's vision. Once the smoke cleared Leo coughing said,

"apparently the gods don't like leftovers." his face black with smoke.

All the campers burst out in laughter. Eventually Jason did get his food and walked over to the bronze brazier making sure to give a non-eaten portion of his food to the gods.

Once Everyone finished their meals and the laughing died down Chiron stepped forward and stomped his hoof against the marble floor, silencing the campers.

"On that note, let's begin capture the flag!" All the campers cheered.


End file.
